Grown Down
by Disneydude94
Summary: When Lisa's experiment gone wrong, it cause to zap Lincoln to turn into a baby in Lily's age. Lisa must find a way to change him back or things gets worst. The Loud Sisters will take good care of Baby Lincoln like in the past.


**Hey there, long time no see. This is my first fanfiction story of The Loud House. To be honest with you, 11 months ago when my computer broke down because it was overheated and I was a bit of upset. But not to worry, my dad can fix everything until he transfer my old data to the new computer that I will get for my birthday in about 18 days. So please enjoy for my latest story of all.**

* * *

On sunny day in the Loud House, Lincoln is reading his Ace Savvy comic book on his bed. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door three times. He put his comic book down and looked at the door.

Lincoln Loud: Come in.

The door open and it was Lisa who came to see her big brother. She walked toward to him.

Lisa Loud: Lincoln, may I have a word with you?

Lincoln Loud: What is it?

Lisa Loud: I really wanted to show you something that I've been created.

Lincoln Loud: Alright, let's take a look.

Lisa Loud: Excellent, now follow me.

She walked out from his room and he got off from his bed and followed her to Lisa and Lily's Room. They enter their room where Lily is playing her blocks happily and walked toward her desk where it shows an old plant in a pot. Lincoln looked at the old plant curiously.

Lincoln Loud: Why did you bring an old plant on your desk.

Lisa Loud: An excellent question, my dear brother. As you can see when the plant is old, I figured that I might have been use for this latest creation. Behold!

She showed him that looked like an antenna with water capsule in it. Lincoln looked at it with his fingers on his chin.

Lincoln Loud: It looks like an antenna, but what is that?

Lisa Loud: That is the most beautiful creation I made that can zap any plants from old to young like from "The Fountain of Youth".

Lincoln was impressed with amazement.

Lincoln Loud: Wow, what does it do?

Lisa Loud: I'll show you.

She push the button and the antenna rotate to the plant and it began to zap the plant. It began from going old to young as the plant grows down. Lincoln was surprised.

Lincoln Loud: Wow! It's growing back!

Lisa Loud: That's right. This plant can grow backwards to the beginning of time.

Lincoln Loud: That was awesome!

Lisa Loud: Why thank you. Now I can use it to test it out for all of flowers bed in our yard.

Just then, Leni came in holding her two dress and Lincoln & Lisa looked at her.

Lincoln Loud: Hey Leni, what's up?

Leni Loud: Hey Lincoln, which one of these is the best dress should I wear? The pink one or the blue.

Lincoln Loud: I don't know? Why do you ask?

Leni Loud: I was going to trying it out how the good fairies changing colors from pink to blue over and over... Wait, is that a lamp?

Leni walked toward to Lisa's desk to see her creation, but mistakenly as the lamp. Lisa shaking her head.

Lisa Loud: Leni, that is not a lamp. That's the antenna.

Leni Loud: Hmm, sure doesn't look like the lamp to me. Hey, what's this button do?

Leni push button and the antenna rotate to her causing Lisa to get shocked.

Lisa Loud: Don't touch that! It's not ready!

Leni Loud: What's not ready?

Lisa Loud: If you touched it, you'll be ending as young again!

Leni Loud: Wait, I'm going to be young again?!

Lisa Loud: Yes Leni, you will end up being young again.

While Leni and Lisa are talking, Lincoln heard Lisa's invention shaking and he looked at it when his eyes goes wide in panic as he realized that it's about to blow. He needs to get both of his sisters out of the room. Lily noticed this too and she waddles away safely out from her room.

Lincoln Loud: Uhh, guys?

Leni and Lisa looked at Lincoln questioning him.

Lisa Loud: What is it Lincoln?

Lincoln Loud: You guys might wanna leave right now.

Leni Loud: Why? Are we going somewhere?

Lincoln Loud: No, it's going to blow any second now!

They looked at the machine when it's shaking violently. They stepped back away from it to avoid from getting themselves hurt from blowing up. Lincoln didn't notice when he accidentally stepped on a toy car as he slipped and fall backwards on the floor with a thud. He sat up and looked at it as the antenna aimed at him with eyes wide in fear. He heard Lisa's yelling at him.

Lisa Loud: Lincoln, look out!

He never made it out and it zapped him while Leni and Lisa covered their eyes when it's bright in 3 seconds. They lowered their arms and stared at the machine as it was fried a little bit. Lisa was a bit disappointed that her creation was broken.

Lisa Loud: (sighed) So much for testing the flower beds.

Leni Loud: Wait, where's Linky?

The whole room was silence until they heard something from the floor. They looked down slowly and see Lincoln's clothes, but they stares at him horrified when we see Lincoln as a baby. His head popped out from his shirt while the rest of his clothes laying on the floor. He stares at Leni and Lisa curiously and then he smiled at them as he giggling. Leni started to smiled at him, but Lisa stood shocked.

Lisa Loud: Oh my gosh!

Leni Loud: Aww! What adorable baby are you!

Lisa Loud: Adorable?! Didn't you see what happened to Lincoln?! This machine that you pushed the button that zapped our brother into a baby!

Leni Loud: Lincoln's a baby?

Lisa Loud: (groan) Yes, Leni! He is a baby right in front of you!

Lisa points her finger to show Leni to Lincoln, but they're now staring at nothing, but his clothes laying out.

Lisa Loud: Where did he go?

Leni Loud: (gasp) Oh my gosh! Linky's invisible?!

Lisa Loud: He's NOT invisible you nitwit! He just walked out of my room!

Leni Loud: Oh, my bad.

They looked to at hallway and we see Lincoln waddling around naked as he giggled like Lily used to. Leni walk fast to Lincoln and lift him off. Lisa give Leni a diaper and Leni put him on the diaper. Lily looked at Lincoln and she began to wondering why he ended as a baby. Leni held him high to look at him. He looked at Leni while giggles. Leni smiled at him softly.

Leni Loud: You look so cute and adorable. Just like in few years how I met you after you've been born. I wonder how our sisters will react when something's bad happens.

Suddenly, Lori came out from the bathroom when she's done putting on some makeup. Lori spoke to Leni at first when she didn't notice Lincoln was a baby.

Lori Loud: Leni, I need the perfume you just borrowed from my room... Wait, did you take Lily to get her hair cut?

Leni Loud: Me? No! Why would I do that? Lincoln turned himself into a baby since...

Lori Loud: He WHAT?!

Lori yelled from her reaction with eyes wide. Lana, Lola, Lucy, Lynn, Luna, and Luan popped out their heads from their room staring at Lori.

Luna Loud: What's with the yelling?

Lola Loud: Did someone lost your makeup?

Lori Loud: Care to explain this?!

She pointed her finger firmly at Leni holding Lincoln in her arm. Leni nervously waved at them while Lincoln waved his arms at them babbling. They were confused at first when they didn't know it was Lincoln as a baby.

Lynn Loud Jr.: Is that another baby?

Luan Loud: I didn't know when we had another baby.

Lana Loud: (exciting) Cool! Is it a boy or girl?

Lisa Loud: Guys, that is Lincoln!

They gasp as they grew their eyes wide with shocked and confused.

Lana Loud: Lincoln's a baby?!

Lori Loud: Yes! That's Lincoln we are talking about.

Lisa Loud: Listen, before you go tantrum on me, I really want nothing to do with Lincoln. It was all an accident.

Lucy Loud: By turning him into back into a baby.

Lisa Loud: Why don't you ask Leni.

Lisa glared at Leni. Her other sisters stared at Leni.

Leni Loud: What? I just thought it was an actual lamp.

Luan Loud: You better be careful for "rubbing" the lamp! (Giggles) Get it?

The Loud sisters groan except Lincoln and Lily at Luan's jokes.

Luna Loud: You need to start reading your own joke book.

Lori Loud: Can you at least change him back?

Lisa Loud: I can't change him back because this machine was broken, thanks to Leni pushing the button by mistake. It gives me an hour or few days to repair it.

Lori Loud: Ugh! Just great! If mom and dad find out about this when they got home, you are so busted!

Lisa Loud: Don't blame on the genius. Now if you excuse me, I have to repair it.

Lisa went back to her room to fix her invention leaving her siblings in the hallway. They looked at Leni in disappointed face.

Leni Loud: What?

Lori Loud: Remind me again that you need your brain fixed?

Leni Loud: It was an accident! I didn't mean it to turn him into a baby, but just look how cute he is. Look at him.

Lincoln cooing at them happily and her sisters except Lori and Lola are smiling back at Lincoln with eyes sparkles.

Loud Siblings: (sans Lori and Lola) Aww!

Lori Loud: Oh please.

Luna Loud: C'mon Lori. It can't be that bad.

Suddenly, they began to smell something and then they cover their nose when it smells bad.

Luna Loud: Ugh! What's that smell?!

Lynn Loud Jr.: It's probably just Lily again.

Leni Loud: Actually, it's Lincoln.

Lincoln Loud: (baby voice) Poo-poo.

Lola Loud: Eww! It's getting even worse than this! I'm outta here!

Lola walked back to her room and slam the door.

Leni Loud: Okay, I'm gonna go change his diaper and take good care of him. Anyone else like to help?

Luna Loud: Alright, I'm in.

Lana Loud: Me too!

Luan Loud: Count me in. It's been a while since when we were young.

Lynn Loud Jr.: Maybe I can teach him how to play a ball with me!

Luna Loud: I don't think he can do any other sports. Besides, he's fragile.

Lynn Loud Jr.: Dang it!

The girls dismissed and went downstairs. Leni went to Lisa and Lily's room to change his diaper. She lay him down on the counter to took off his diaper and throw it away into the trash. She use the wipe it off of him to get him clean and put him on his clean diaper.

Leni Loud: There, good as new.

She looked at Lisa repairing her invention and her smiling changes to frown. She felt guilty for what she did. She needs to apologize to Lisa after what happen.

Leni Loud: Lisa?

Lisa looked back at Leni.

Lisa Loud: What is it now?

Leni Loud: I wanted to say I'm so sorry about what I did.

Lisa Loud: Leni, it's fine. There's nothing to be sorry about. Next time when you see things, do not touch anything.

Leni Loud: You mean "never" ever?

Lisa Loud: Never ever! It's completely fragile. It takes a few hours to repair this and once it was fixed, Lincoln will be back to normal in no time. Now why don't you take him downstairs and play with him for while.

Leni Loud: Okay! C'mon Linky, let's go play with the others.

Leni carried Lincoln in her arms and walked out from Lisa and Lily's room to go downstairs to the living room. She sees her siblings watching TV in the living room and Leni sat down on the couch and set him down on the floor gently right next Lily.

Luna Loud: Hey Leni, is he clean yet?

Leni Loud: Yep, clean as a whistle.

Lincoln looked at Lily curiously as she's playing with her rattle. She stop rattling and looked at him as they both staring each other. They sat silence for a second and Lincoln smiled at her.

Lincoln Loud: (baby voice) Goo!

Lily smiled back at him.

Lily Loud: Poo poo!

Leni Loud: Aww! Looks like they're getting along.

Luna Loud: Yeah, it sure was.

Luan Loud: Hey I know, let's play peek-a-boo.

Luna Loud: Great idea Luan.

Luan looked at both babies and she held her hands to cover her eyes to play with them.

Luan Loud: Where's Luan?

Both Lincoln and Lily looked at her curiously as she cover her eyes. Then she uncovered her eyes.

Luan Loud: Peek-a-boo!

Lincoln and Lily giggled at her when she plays with them. Luan cover her eyes again.

Luan Loud: Where's your sister?

They stopped giggling and looked curiously until Luan uncover her eyes again.

Luan Loud: Peek-a-boo!

The babies laughed again and they loved it. Luna and Leni couldn't help, but smiled at them. It reminded them when it bring back memories from the past how Luan used to play with Lincoln.

Luna Loud: It brings back memories like from the past.

Leni Loud: Yeah, it sure does.

Suddenly, they heard a stomach growling that comes from Lincoln. They knew that it's time for lunch for Lincoln.

Luna Loud: Well, I guess it's lunchtime.

Leni Loud: Alright my little munchkins, it's time for lunch.

Leni picked up Lincoln while Luna picked up Lily and they went to the kitchen to get something to eat. They put the babies down at the kids table and Leni went to the kitchen to get some baby food for them. Lori is having her own meal, but she looked at Leni curiously.

Lori Loud: What are you doing?

Leni Loud: Getting some baby food for Lincoln.

Lori Loud: That food is for Lily.

Leni Loud: I know, but this is what I was trying to get something for both of them.

Lori Loud: (sarcasm) Well, good luck with that.

Leni Loud: Thanks.

She went back to the dining room with baby food. She set it down and give one to Luna.

Leni Loud: Alright, I'll go feed Linky while you go feed Lily.

Luna Loud: Got it.

They open the jar and put a spoon to scoop it up. Luna gently feed the baby food to Lily as she happily taste it.

Luna Loud: There you go, Lily. Eat it up.

Leni Loud: Okay Linky, open up.

Leni is about to give the baby food to Lincoln, but he swatted it away from him causing to spill the food and the spoon dropped to the ground. He giggles at first. Leni picked the spoon up. She tried to feed him, but Lincoln moves his head away from her. She knew he doesn't like it.

Leni Loud: Come on, Lincoln. You have to try it. It's very good.

Leni come up, with something until it popped out of her head. It gaved her an idea.

Leni Loud: Hey Lincoln, here comes the choo-choo train.

She imitate the train as she slowly feed him when Lincoln laughs and she put the spoon in his mouth.

Leni Loud: There you go!

Luna looked at them smiled.

Luna Loud: You did great, Leni.

Leni Loud: Thanks, I'm glad he's enjoying it.

It takes 30 seconds to feed the babies until the jar is empty. The put their dishes in the dishwasher and walked back to the living room. They sat the babies down on the floor and let them played with rattle and her blanket. Luan came downstairs with her sock puppets. Luna looked at her.

Luna Loud: What you brought here?

Luan Loud: I thought it would be fun to entertain them with my puppets. I played with them when we were kids.

Leni Loud: Yeah, that would be great.

Both Lincoln and Lily looked at Luan curiously. Luan put two sock puppets on her hands.

Luan Loud: Alright fellas, lets introduce to Mr. and Mrs. Doodles. (Imitate Mr. Doodles) Hello kids, I'm Mr. Doodles! (Imitate Mrs. Doodles) And I'm Mrs. Doodles! We are one big happy couples.

Lincoln and Lily laughed and they enjoyed Luan's puppet show. Before Luan can continue, Lynn came downstairs with her soccer ball. Lincoln and Lily stop laughing and looked at her curiously.

Lynn Loud Jr.: Here you go Lincoln, here's a big bouncy ball.

Lincoln Loud: (baby voice) Ooh.

Lincoln touches the soccer ball as he rolls it to Lynn. She smiled at him rolling her ball back at him. Luna was concerned about this at first.

Luna Loud: Are you sure this is a good idea to play your soccer ball with him?

Lynn Loud Jr.: Of course I'm sure. I'm gonna teach him how to play ball with me.

Luna Loud: (shaking her head) Dude, you know Lisa is going to change him back to normal kid. Besides, you can't force him to play some sports with you.

Lynn Loud Jr.: But he keeps reading his comic book in his underwear.

Luna Loud: So what? He just couldn't help it.

Luan Loud: Guys, now is not a good time to fight. We don't want to have the same accident like last time.

 _(Flashback starts)_

It shows 5 year old Lincoln was playing with his Bun-Bun on the couch. Suddenly a ball came out of nowhere and bumped his face causing him to get unconscious. Lynn as 7 years old ran fast as she gasp in horrified.

Lynn Loud Jr. (7 years old): I'M SO SORRY! SO SORRY! SO SORRY! SO SORRY!

 _(Flashback ends)_

Lynn Loud Jr.: Oh come on! That was an accident!

Luna Loud: Well you should start thinking before you do that.

Lynn Loud Jr.: Humph! You're no fun.

Lincoln stop playing the soccer ball and stared at the tv remote. He tried to reach it at the table. Leni look at him as she realized that he tries to reach it.

Leni Loud: Aw, it looks like he wants to watch TV.

Luan Loud: Oh yeah! Why didn't we think of that?

Luan grabbed the tv remote and turned on the TV when it shows Blarney the Dinosaur. Lincoln looked at the TV and giggles at it. He really loved the show. His sisters smiled at him as well.

Lana Loud: He must've like Blarney show.

Luna Loud: Oh yeah, I remember the day we use to watch the show before you and Lola were born.

Lana Loud: Yeah, it was shame when Lola won't be able to see this.

To be unnoticed, Charles came in and he sniffed at Lincoln to get him attention. Lincoln looked at Charles giggles and Charles licked his face getting him more tickled. His sisters got awe at them even more.

Leni Loud: Aw, aren't you adorable!

Luan Loud: Charles really likes him.

Luna Loud: Like old times when we adopted Charles as a puppy.

Leni Loud: Yeah, totally!

Leni picked up Lincoln and holding him on her lap.

Luna Loud: Hey, how about a music that I show him when we were kids.

Luan Loud: That's a good idea.

Luna held her guitar and started to sing to Lincoln by playing her guitar softly.

 _Little brother, I remember you came first home_

 _Best friend forever_

 _Even when you break my toys,_

 _You will always be my_

 _Little brother cause you're younger, we're related, and you're boy_

 _Even when you're making too much noise_

 _You will always be my Little brother_

 _Cause you're younger, we're related, and you're boy_

 _Little brother Little brother Little brother..._

Lincoln made a cute yawn along with Lily as they started to get tired from Luna's song and fell asleep. Leni, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, and Lana goes awe at them with big puppy eyes. Lori also heard the music and she smiled with tears.

Lori Loud: That is the most adorable music I've ever heard of.

Lucy Loud: Are you crying?

Lori Loud: No, I got sweat from my eyes.

Luan Loud: We should take them to Lincoln's room.

Lynn Loud Jr.: Yeah, you're probably right.

Luna carried Lily and Leni carried Lincoln upstairs to Lincoln's room and set them on his bed. They covered both babies by using blanket. Leni give her younger brother his Bun-Bun and he clutch his stuff bunny in his arm while he suck his thumb. Luna and Leni were so happy at them sleeping like a little angel. Meanwhile in Lisa and Lily's room, Lisa is almost done fixing her invention as she put the last piece together.

Lisa Loud: There, that'll fix it.

Lori came in to see her younger sister.

Lori Loud: Is it finished?

Lisa Loud: Yes, it's finish.

Lori Loud: Finally, now you can change him back to normal.

Lisa Loud: Hold it, it takes about 10 minutes to recharge the batteries.

Lori Loud: (irritated) Are you kidding me?! Mom and dad will be home any minutes!

Lisa Loud: Calm yourself Lori. Angry won't bring our brother back to normal. It take some time recharge. Now call everyone in the meeting.

Lori Loud: Fine, as long as we won't wake up any babies.

Lori left to gather her siblings. It takes about a few more minutes when they entered her room. Leni and Luna carried both Lincoln and Lily from his room to Lisa's room and gently set them down on Lisa's bed.

Lisa Loud: Alright sisters. Now that my invention is finally fixed, this batteries will recharge in about 5 minutes to change Lincoln back to an 11 year old boy again. Are there any accidents today?

Luan Loud: Nah, there aren't any accidents for today. I play peek-a-boo with Lincoln and I also played my sock puppets.

Leni Loud: I tried feed him a baby food, but he doesn't like to try it.

Lynn Loud Jr.: I played my soccer ball with him as he rolled back to me. I've already go easy on him.

Lana Loud: We watch Blarney show altogether.

Lola Loud: Hey! You forgot about me!

Luna Loud: I played the music how much we love our brother and he's really tired from my song. We brought him to his room along with Lily to give them a good nap.

Leni Loud: You guys should've seen this because it's so cute!

Lisa Loud: That's very sweet of you.

Lisa checked if the battery is charge and it is already full charge.

Lisa Loud: Alright, it's ready. Everyone stand back if you please.

All the girls stand back just a bit further while Leni carried sleepy Lily in her arms. Lisa push the button and her invention began to zap Lincoln as they covered their eyes until it stops.

Lynn Loud Jr.: Did it work?

They looked at Lincoln when he's finally 11 year old kid again, but they couldn't help giggles as he only wears a diaper. Lincoln opens his eyes when he wakes up and yawn. He didn't notice his sisters giggling at him.

Lincoln Loud: (tired) Hey guys, what's so funny?

Lucy Loud: It's nothing, but um... you might wanna look down.

Lincoln Loud: What?

He looked down and his eyes wide in horrified when he realized that he's only wearing a diaper. He yelped and covered the diaper with blushing.

Lincoln Loud: (panic) What happened to my clothes!?

Lisa Loud: It's a very long story so you end up turned into a baby.

Lincoln Loud: (shocked) I'm a baby!?

Leni Loud: Yeah, it's kind of my fault when I thought it was the lamp, but most of us take good care of you while Lisa is fixing it. So here are your clothes.

Leni handed him his clothes. He yanked it fast and ran to the bathroom to change his outfit. Lily woke up from a moment when she heard something. Lincoln got out from the bathroom with his regular clothes on.

Lincoln Loud: Whew! Glad that's over.

He just stood stared at his sisters in Lisa's room and crossed his arms.

Lincoln Loud: Alright, if I was a baby, then what did you guys do?

Luna Loud: We feed you, we cleaned you, we played you with, and took you a nap.

Lincoln Loud: Is that it?

Luan Loud: That's all there is. Now we don't have to worried about it after all.

Leni Loud: Yeah and you have fun with Lily for a while.

Leni hand Lily to Lincoln as he hold on his baby sister. She giggled at him. He smiled back at her.

Lincoln Loud: Hey Lily, I hope you recognize me, huh?

Lily Loud: Poo poo!

Lincoln Loud: I'll take that as a yes.

Suddenly, Walt flew past them as he landed on Lisa's invention. The kids were gasping in horrified.

Lisa Loud: Walt! Don't push the button!

Walt didn't listen because he was too curious about Lisa's invention and he pecked the button. Much to their dismayed.

Loud Siblings: NOOOO!

It was too late. It zapped nine of his sisters except Lily and they turned into babies like what happen to Lincoln. He was horrified as he stared at his sisters that their clothes are laying out with their heads pop out. They all began to cry out loud.

Loud Sisters: (sans Lily) WAAHHH! WAAHHH!

Lincoln Loud: It's alright girls! Calm down! Please don't cry! C'mon guys, I could use some help here!

His sisters couldn't stop crying. He sighed in annoyance and looked at the readers.

Lincoln Loud: Well, I guess the effects wears off for the next episode.

* * *

 **Glad I made it just in time before the year has end. I transfer my fan story from The Loud House Wiki to here so that you can read. Hope you have a Happy New Year!**

 **The Loud House (c) Nickolodeon**


End file.
